This Needed To Be Perfect
by xxdumbblondiexx
Summary: It's Ally's 18th birthday and Austin has a huge surprise for her. He knew that this birthday was very special to her so he needed it to be perfect. He wonders if telling Ally the truth would make it even more perfect. Will he take that risk? Please read and review! *IT'S COMPLETED THANKS SO MUCH GUYS*
1. And so the surprise begins

**hey guys this is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally but if I did they would be married by now(:**

Ally POV

My 18th birthday was tomorrow and I was so excited! Finally I'll be an adult. I can do what I want to do. Be who I want to be. Just then my phone buzzes, interrupting my thought about tomorrow. I'm sitting on my bed lying down and I grab my phone off the bedside table. I see Austin pop up and I smile at my best friend's name. I slide the screen to see his message and grin like an idiot.

_Hey Allygator don't make any plans tomorrow after 8. I have a surprise for you:D _

Although I hated surprises, Austin's were always the best.

_Sigh, okay Austin but only because you're surprises are so great:)_

Sent. I can't wait for tomorrow now. It's going to be the best day ever!

My parents take me out to go mini golfing and out to dinner at Red Lobster [1] which was really fun but the whole time I was thinking about Austin and his surprise. My dad bought me a charm bracelet with a golden microphone on it. My mom got me a Visa[2] gift card worth 200 dollars! Their presents were astounding but a feeling in my gut told me that Austin's was going to top everything. Trish and Dez stopped by earlier and gave me their gifts with a few hugs and happy birthday wishes. They both got me a gift card to some food places in the Miami mall. It was really sweet of them to stop by and I was having a really great birthday but in my mind I was wishing for 8 to come faster.

Around 7:55, my phone buzzes once more; a text from Austin I presumed.

I pulled it out of my purse as my parents and I were walking inside. I slide my index finger across my screen and see his text brighten up my phone.

_Allygator:) I'll be coming over in about 10 minutes so be ready for your birthday to be more awesome then I'm sure it already was! ;)_

A grin is tugging at the corner of my lips and I notice my parents staring at me as they open the front door.

"Who's the boy?" my mom says smiling.

I panic. I didn't want them to know that Austin was taking me out because I knew that they were going to say something sarcastic about us dating.

"It's uhh Jake from State Farm," I blurt out. Are you serious Ally? That was the worst lie ever.

My parents glance at each other and start bursting out laughing. I giggle too to ease the nervousness.

"Okay, sure Ally." My dad says slurring the u in sure.

We enter the house and I run up the stairs as fast as I possibly can. Once I reach my room, I close the door and lock it. I run to my vanity and brush out the knots in my hair. I reach for the mascara, touching up my makeup. I look down and realize that my outfit is so wrong for this occasion. I run to my closet and grab a red dress that I knew Austin would love. I start undressing.

Austin's POV

I sent the text to Ally telling her that I would be there in ten minutes. I spray some Abercrombie and Fitch cologne on my neck and smooth out my hair with a comb. This has to be perfect. My mind keeps repeating that sentence until I get in my red pickup. I let out a deep breath and say to myself "This is going to be perfect."

I pull up in Ally's cobblestone driveway and reassure myself that I'm going to make her so happy.

Ally and I met about 3 years ago. I fell in hopeless and deep love with her but never had the balls to tell her. We've never kissed accept for the occasional pecks on the cheek that Ally gives me when she's really happy. They are the most amazing feeling in the world and my cheeks are warm for hours after. I can't tell if she likes me too, but I pray everyday that she does. I decided to surprise her by knocking on her window. Luckily, there is a tree right outside her window to her bedroom that is easily climbable. I step out of my car and head to the side of her house. The breeze in the wind gave me chills as I climb the branches. I notice that Ally's blinds are up but I notice something else too once I get high enough to touch the window. Just as I'm about to knock on the window, I see her…undressing.

I take my hand away from the window and just gap at her. She pulls her shirt over her head and suddenly her red lace push up bra is revealed. My stomach churns in delight. My eyes grow wide as she tugs at her skirt. When she slips her tiny legs out of the skirt, I just about fall out of the tree. My whole body starts to go numb. She looks so incredibly sexy and I capture every moment of it. I was just praying to God that she wouldn't see me staring at her like she's a goddess. She ruffles her hair with her fingers and grabs a red dress out of her closet. She takes it off the hanger and suddenly is dressed again, which makes me sad but only for a minute. I notice that her dress is tight and wraps around every beautiful curve of hers. I can't pull myself to blink thinking that I would miss one moment of her beauty. She goes back into her closet to pick out a pair of gold wedges and runs to the mirror once last time. Ally smiles at herself and sticks an Altoid in her mouth.

This makes me grin so big and I finally get the courage to knock on her window. She looks up at the window and a shy smile creeps on her lips. Palms up, my hands rise, motioning her to open the window. She walks over and opens it enough for me to crawl in.

Once I'm in her room, I give her a big hug and whisper a Happy Birthday into her ears. She hugs me back tighter and says "Thank you Austin."

"You ready to go?" I exclaim excitedly, letting go of Ally's embrace.

She nods her head softly and smiles. I grab her hand and lead her out of the window.

I help her climb down the tree, knowing that she's doing this in heels makes me nervous. When she finally hit the ground, seconds after I did, she was grinning from ear to ear. I grabbed her hand cautiously and I saw a blush creep on her cheek the second our hands were in contact.

Perfect present, perfect present, perfect day, perfect girl. My mind was racing.

Ally's POV

Austin showed up at my window. How romantic! No Ally, stop thinking of him like that. BUT IT'S SO DARN CUTE. He opened the passenger down as I glided inside his pickup. I always loved his truck. Every time I'm in it I feel like something romantic is going to happen like something that wound up in a Taylor Swift song later. Austin slid in the driver's seat and off we went. I looked out the window practically the whole time but I could feel Austin staring at me. I was trying so hard to hide my blush.

"Where are we going?" I ask out of the blue.

Austin laughs at this and glances at me with a smile. "You'll just have to wait and see Dawson."

"C'mon Austin please tell me!" I beg, pouting my bottom lip.

He looks over at me and it suddenly looks like he's in a trance. He always fell for my pout-y lips and I could tell I was working my magic.

Ten seconds passed, and still Austin was just staring at me with a small smile on his face. I lean in and whisper "You should probably pay attention to the road."

And just like that Austin was snapped out of my trance. He looked back at the road with an embarased look on his face.

A few moments passed and I notice that we are pulling into some parking lot. It looks drabby and I get a horrible feeling in my stomach. I look up at the bright lit up sign that said "TATTOO PARLOR" and suddenly that horrible feeling in my stomach turns into what feels like multiple punches and kicks to my stomach.

"Austin, why are we here?" I say, trying to be polite and hide my nervousness.

"You'll see Allygator." Austin replies with a wicked grin.

**1-I don't own Red Lobster, I do wish though that I owned their biscut recipe!**

**2-I don't own Visa. I would be sailing on my yacht instead of writing fan fictions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW33**


	2. Tattoos and Tom

Ally's POV

Austin's grin made my mind go numb from fear. I know he wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to but I was worried on why the hell we were here. Austin jumps down out of the car and jogs slightly to my side to open my door. Austin grin never fades. He grabbed my hand and lightly pulled me inside, ignoring my rants and protests (I wasn't screaming but my mind was). Once we finally make it to the door, my grip on Austin's hand gets tighter. He glances back with apology in his eyes.

Austin leans into my ear and whispers, "If you really feel unsafe, just tell me and we'll leave."

Damn Austin's protectiveness. It gets me every time. He's been doing this act since we were 15 and it's so mind clearing and those words just wipe all your fears away. I look up into his light coffee colored eyes and I feel at home. I smile slightly and nod my head, telling him without words that I'm ready for what he has planned. Austin opens the door and the little bell goes off.

When we actually get inside, the place looks really professional. There was a big white front desk sinking into the patterned carpet. The girl at the front desk was dressed in basically a business suit. She was typing into her Mac [1] and looks up at the sound of the bell.

"How may I help you guys today?" the woman said with a friendly smile on her face.

We start to walk towards her and I notice how the rest of the place looks. There were a few rows on the wall of different tattoo designs that are framed right above 5 blue comfy-looking seats. Across the carpet from these seats were 3 white polished doors that lead to some separate rooms. The walls were painted a few shades darker than the seats and the carpet. It all looked like a dentist office or something.

"Um, yes. I called earlier. The design in under Austin Moon." He answers her.

The woman typed some words into her Mac and after a few moments looks up smiling.

"Okay, you're signed in. Someone will come out for the both of you in a few minutes." She exclaims happily.

Austin leans over the desk and whispers, "Is it possible for us to be in the same room? The girl is a little nervous about all this."

The woman glances up at me while Austin is talking and smiles like a mom would at her daughter's wedding. I couldn't help by blush at Austin's protective side and some more butterflies leave my stomach.

The woman nods her head, never losing her smile.

"Great, thank you." Austin says sweetly.

Austin leads me over to the chairs and we sit right next to each other. I take a deep breath and tell myself mentally that I was going to be fine. Austin notices my nervous breathing and squeezes my hand. He says into my hair, "I won't let them cause you too much pain Allygator."

Austin's POV

Holy damn, Ally looked great. I tried so hard to keep my focus on the road but when she made a pout-y face at me, I couldn't help but get stuck in a ten second trance. Ally calmly reminds me to take my eyes back on the road and I turned beat red. The rest of the car ride was silent and we finally pulled into the Tattoo Parlor's parking lot. I could tell Ally was not expecting this at all and she looked very nervous. I hopped out to help her out of the car and lightly tug her along to the front door.

I remind her that if she feels unsafe then we can leave. This somehow encourages her and we start our way inside. I ask for my reservation and for Ally and I to be in the same room. The woman at the front desk looked at us like a teenage girl watching "The Notebook".

I led Ally over to the waiting chairs and I heard her let out a deep, nervous breath. I suddenly felt guilty and horrible for doing this to her. I squeeze her hand and try to calm her down a bit. Then a very tall and young fellow walked over to us. I noticed a nametag and figured he was giving us the tattoos.

He's smiling at something, but I can't tell what. I tried to follow the path of his eyes and when I did, I landed upon Ally's face. HE WAS STARING AT MY ALLY. Okay, she's not really "mine" but this was unacceptable. A pit of jealous rages in me but I swallow it down. I didn't want to ruin this for Ally. She was counting on a good birthday surprise. This needs to be perfect. He squats down about 2 feet away from Ally's chair and says "Hi I'm Tom, I'm going to be giving you my tattoo expertise today." The whole time he was staring at Ally's chest and grinning. Ally looked very uncomfortable and I could feel my free hand clenching into a fist.

I stand up, still holding Ally's hand and said, "Well let's go Tom. I need to take her home at some point." I was trying to keep the angry tone in me but I think it showed a bit. Tom looks up at me and smirks.

"Let's go then." Tom exclaims.

Tom leads us to one of the separate rooms. The door is shut behind us and he turns with a wicked smile "Who wants to go first?"

**1- Mac belongs to Apple (Obviously)**

**2- I don't own Austin and Ally, just my writing**

**Shout out to Reviewers!**

**LoveShipper- I know, I love Austin like that. Always trying to please Ally(:**

**Cupcakegirl786-Thanks! And here's that update for you!**

**11 FOLLOWS AND OVER 200 VIEWS. GUYS IM SO HAPPY THANK YOU SO MUCH. PLEASE REVIEW!3**


	3. The Tattoo

Austin's POV

When Tom asks us who wants to go first, I can feel Ally's hand tense up. Yes, we're still holding hands. She hadn't let go of mine since we walked in. It was pretty spectacular. I glance at Ally and I see the worry in her eyes.

"I will," I said, out of the limb.

Ally lets out a sigh of relief. I squeeze her hand for reassurance. She smiles calmly and we take our seat. I, of course, sit in the big dentist-like recliner while Ally sits on the desk chair next to me. Our hands never lose contact. I do start to get worried, though. Planing on this tattoo, was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Ally and I have talked about tattoos before, but for later in the future. I try not to let Ally see my coward-ness creep up and down my body. _I needed to keep her relaxed _my mind keeps telling me. Tom reaches to a piece of paper and shows it to us.

"Does this look alright?" Tom asks with a friendly smile.

Ally and I look at the paper and a gigantic smile sweeps across Ally's face. I knew she would love it. I can't help but smile at Ally. Her happiness was contagious. It always had been. Ally nods slowly, the grin never losing her face. I nod too and Tom sets the paper on a small table next to his chair.

"Where is the tattoo going?" Tom asks.

Ally looked thoughtful and I could tell her had no idea on where it would go. I knew she wasn't going to answer so I say, "Our wrists."

I glance at Ally, making sure she was okay with this. She looks back with those big hazel eyes and nods happily. Tom nods and grabs the tattoo gun and a ink cartridge.

"You ready?" Tom asks with a smirk.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say back with a sarcastic smile.

Tom raises his eyebrow at this and turns on the gun. It makes a screeching noise. Like a "nerrrrr" sound and it was very frighting. Ally winced at the noise and I was about to as well. I see her turn her head in fear and I felt a tad bit guilty. I see the needle bobbing up and down, covered in the ink. I close my eyes as Tom grabs my free wrist and holds it steady. Suddenly, I feel the needle bobbing in and out of my skin. I squeeze my eyes tighter and bite my tongue out of pain. _YOU'RE A MAN AUSTIN STOP_ my mind kept repeating. It didn't make it hurt any less. I let out a deep breath when he wipes my wrist with a damp cloth. It made it feel better until he changed ink cartridge and went back to my wrist. I, without noticing, squeeze Ally's hand harder. She leans in and lands a soft peck on my cheek. I open my eyes and see her caring smile staring back at me. I smile back and suddenly don't feel any pain at all. I sit in relaxation for the remainder of my turn. Even though I was relaxed, I still couldn't look at Tom working though.

"Done" Tom says with a sigh. I looked down along with Ally and the tattoo looked great. I admired it, holding my wrist close to my face and turning it.

"Ready little lady?" Tom says, smiling at Ally hugely. Ally's eyes grew wide. She looked motionless.

Ally's POV

Austin was done with his tattoo, which only meant one thing. It was my turn. My body numbed up, I couldn't move. Austin leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You can do it".

His lips gently brushed my ear, sending sparks through my body. I let out a breath, realizing I haven't breathed since Tom spoke. Austin swung his legs over the edge of the recliner and stood up. I looked at him nervously and he let go of my hand. My eyes went huge with worry. _I couldn't believe he wasn't going to hold my hand through all of th-._ My mind stops as he grabs my other hand. I blush, thinking I was foolish for thinking that Austin wasn't going to comfort me. I stand up and position myself in the thickly padded recliner. Austin sat in the desk chair and scooted it closer to the recliner than where I had it. I blush madly and I try not to let Austin notice. I think he did, though, because he started rubbing his thumb over mine. He's just sitting there, smiling so sweetly at me. My mind was cleared and for the first time since we walked into this room, I felt relaxed. The relaxation didn't last long. Before I knew what was happening, Tod grabbed my free wrist and steadied it so he could work. I wince at his fast movement. Austin lightly squeezes my hand and whispers, "It'll be okay Ally-gator," beaming at me. I hope he's right...

My breath starts to quicken as Tom turns on the tattoo gun. I close my eyes and my whole body tenses up.

"Are you sure she's okay with this?" Tom asks, worried.

I open my and look at Austin. He looks worried as well and I feel a speck of guilt in his eyes. I felt really bad and I know I couldn't back out because I mean Austin already had his tattoo! It would be rude and I would soon regret it. I stare into his pool of coffee eyes and I knew I had to do this, for him. For us.

"I'm ready," I say smiling sweetly.

Austins face lite up at my words and he squeezes my hand with happiness. I look at him and grin. His tattoo wasn't in my sight anymore because Tom had to put a gauze over it for the first hour he had it. But staring at that gauze made me really excited. Then it all hit me. _Austin and I are getting matching tattoos. Tattoos that are hard and painful to remove. The tattoo resembled a promise that we would always be friends and partners. Austin wanted to be at my side forever._ Tears start to swell in my eyes and Austin looked at me with a lot of worry in his eyes. I smile from ear to ear and his look softens. I squeeze his hand and let out a grin and an excited "Eeee!" as my shoulders rise up to my cheeks. Austin laughs at this. His laugh is really adorable. Oh who am I kidding, everything about him is adorable.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice Tom started my tattoo. I whined in pain again and turned my head so I wouldn't be looking at that needle bobbing in and out of my skin. Austin scoots his chair down the recliners edge so he's right by my head. I shut my eyes tightly. It just hurt so bad. I can feel tears seeping out of my eyes. _Stop it Ally, you're gonna make Austin feel worst._ My mind was right and I stopped the tears. I start taking in deep breaths and drawing them out slowly. I feel Austin's free hand touch my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I open my eyes and look up with a fake smile plastered on my face. Austin looks like he's about to cry as well and I tighten my grip on his hand. Austin wipes away my tears gently with the pads of his thumb.

"Ally I hate seeing you in pain," he whispers with hurt in his voice.

I stare at his eyes, calmly and whisper back "Austin, it's worth it. I promise."

I grin at my words, knowing they're very true. Austin smiles shyly and I see the happiness seep over his face again.

Within moments, Tom says "All done" rolling back his chair, standing up and starting to put instruments away. I look down at my wrist and I can feel tears swelling in my eyes. Happy tears, I might add.

I grin from ear to ear and admire Tom's work. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. The tattoo was seven white piano keys and 5 five black ones with A&A written across the white keys. One of the A's was red and the other was yellow. Our favorite colors. It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen. And luckily, it was going to be on me forever.

"It's beautiful," I murmur, my voice sounding weird because I was crying.

Austin leans in and rests his head on my shoulder. "Just like you," he whispers. My blush got so big, I swore I looked like a china doll with my big pink cheeks.

Austin's POV

I just coped Ally through her tattoo. She started crying from pain and I felt like I just killed a puppy. She kept assuring me that it was worth it. When her tattoo was done, tears started falling from her eyes again. I felt like a complete jerk again until she whispered "It's beautiful."

I grew a pear and told her, "Just like you." She looked very happy at my comment, blushing like crazy. Tom put a gauze over her tattoo and we got up to head out and pay. Just as I was leading her through the door of the tattoo room, I hear a slapping noise. I turn back at Ally and notice Tom holding his cheek in pain.

"Damn girl," he yelled.

I yanked Ally out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I walk up to the front desk and slap a Franklin on the desk as we storm out.

**La La la. New chapter yay! I will be updating soon I promise. I am so happy with all the views, favorites, follows, and reviews! This is my first fan fiction and I figured that like no one would read it. You guys proved me wrong and I thank you so so so much! Did you guys like the tattoo? I thought it was super sweet. Please review and you will find out in the next chapter what happened with Tom. Ooooo suspenseful. Not really. Lol. THANKS FOR READING.**


	4. The Best Strawberry

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I had a friend come down for a week and had no time at all to break away. But I did spend the week thinking about how to continue the story. It will be rather short because it basically just wraps up her birthday. There will be a chapter or two after this one and then my first fan fiction will be complete! I am so glad you guys are enjoying it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

Ally's POV

Austin hated when guys disrespected girls. I've never even heard him call a girl hot because he thinks it's meaningless and stupid. He was a total gentlemen when it came to that stuff. So when Tom did the unspeakable, Austin yanked me out of the Tattoo Parlor faster than my mind could register. Once we got outside, realization had hit me on what just happened. I stop walked, causing Austin to look back at me. The tears started to flow out of my face for the 3rd time that night. I close my eyes tightly and curl my lips inside my mouth. Austin had dropped my hand and pulled me into his muscular embrace. He stroked my hair softly and whispered reassuring words into my ear.

He pulls me out of the hug and looks me dead in the face. I open my eyes and look at his worried expression. He grabbed my shoulders and said, "Ally what did he do to you?"

I gasp for air and try to speak. My breath gets hitched as my mind was trying to blurt it out. Austin's eyes searched through me, looking for an answer. I finally spit out the hurting words.

"He grabbed my ass, just l-like Da-Dallas did before he-," I cry out but before I could finish, Austin pulled me into his chest once more. He knew all about what Dallas had done to me just a year ago. I try not to think about it much but it comes back haunting me every now and then. I wrap my arms around Austin as I sob into his sweatshirt. My tears sank into the fabric as Austin pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I ruined your birthday. You must hate me now." I hear Austin mumble into my hair.

I pull out of his arms and make him look at me. Austin's face had the saddest expression and it made my gut tighten.

"Austin, this isn't your fault. The tattoo is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. I could never hate you," I whisper.

A soft smile forms on his face and a matching one forms on mine. He grabs my hand and leads me to his truck. As we drove, we sat in comfortable silence; listening to the radio hum some new songs. Austin glances at me every once in awhile and smiles as I try hard not to blush. Austin and I are great friends but I can't help but have feelings for him. He's such a sweetheart and he's just an amazing guy. For years, everyone we know has been trying to get us together. I just wish that one day all the convincing will work.

Austin's POV

It took every bone in my body not to punch Tom straight in the gut after making Ally cry. That little bastard. But I knew that Ally was hurt and hurting Tom wouldn't make anything better. We were heading to my favorite part about her birthday present. I pull my truck into a patch of grass and park. Ally looks through the window and glances around curiously.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"You'll see," I say, smirking.

Ally rolls her eyes and smiles slightly. I go to open her door and lead her outside. I run to the back trunk as Ally stares at me confused. I grab a blanket and and the picnic basket. Ally looks down at my hands and smiles brightly.

"A picnic? How sweet," she exclaims, beaming.

"It gets better, trust me." I say as I motion her to follow. She jogs up to my side as we start to climb the stairs. We end up on a roof with the most amazing view in Miami. Ally gaps, taking it the beauty of it all. I can't help but laugh at her. She's so adorable.

"Austin this is amazing!" she screams while twirling around like a little girl.

I chuckle to myself as I set up the blanket and picnic in the center of the flat rooftop. Ally is running from corner to corner, peering over the edge. I sit down and just watch her for a minute. She's absolutely amazing sometimes. Scratch that, all the time. The way her petite body gets so excited and happy with the littlest things. It makes my heart swell thinking about it all. All Ally and I have been through these past few years. Just then, Ally runs over and plops herself rather close to me.

"So what are we eating?" she exclaims, clearly out of breath.

I smile and open up the basket that fills the air with an aroma of pickles and sandwiches. Ally gaps at the food and smiles huge. I set up two plates with sandwiches, pickles, and chocolate-covered strawberries. Ally starts digging in right away and I follow along. She's smiling until she looks at the bottom of the basket.

"Wine? Austin you know I don't drink." she whispers, looking away shyly.

"C'mon Als, it's your birthday! I promise I won't get you drunk off your ass." I said, hoping she takes the offer because I had brought nothing else to drink.

She finally glances at me and laughs loudly. "Alright Moon, you better keep that promise unless you want my dad to puree you in our new blender!"

My eyes grew wide at her rather bold statement. She notices my expression and falls on her back, laughing to her extreme content. I loosen and smile down at her. Ally is wiping imaginary tears from her eyes as she starts to lean back up.

"Well, crack open the wine strong boy," she whispers, touching my shoulder sexily.

My breath is hitched at her flirty comment and I try hard to regain my focus as I nervously pour the wine into two glasses. I hand one to her and our hands brush slightly. Although we've been holding hands for most of the night, the contact puts lighting through my body. She blushes slightly as she sips on her wine, focusing on the sky. My eyes got the best of me again because I was hopelessly staring at her.

"Hey Austin?" she asks softly.

"What's up Als?" I say, not breaking my gaze on her.

"Why did you do this all for me?" she asks shyly, glancing in my direction.

The answer took no time at all. She was the greatest girl besides my mom that I've ever met. She puts up with me when I'm crabby, whiney, or upset. She never judges me or hurts my feelings on purpose. She's been there for me again and again after the stupid girlfriends I wish I never even attempted. She was amazingly beautiful and wonderful.

"Because you're you. There is no reason why I wouldn't do this for you" I say, looking straight into her eyes and smile slightly.

She blushes and looks down again. I figured this was a good time to give her one last present. I reach into the picnic basket for a box under the napkins. Ally is looking at me with curiosity while I pull out the slim velvet box.

"What's that?" she exclaims cutely.

"One last present for the best girl on the world" I say standing up and walking behind her. I open up the box and pull out a gold necklace. I undo the chain and string it around her neck. I clasp it and return to my place on the blanket.

Ally looks down at her neck and grasps the chain gently to observe. She smiles hugely and looks up at me with kind eyes.

"Beautiful?" she asks repeating the cursive word on the gold charm hanging on the chain.

"It describes you, Ms. Dawson," I say grinning.

Her grin never fades as she continues to gap in awe. I catch my self staring at her intently once again. To break my gaze, I pick up the last strawberry from the bowl.

"Happy birthday Ally," I say showing her the strawberry right in front of her face.

"Austin, that's the last strawberry. You went through all the trouble tonight for me, you should have it." she exclaims softly.

"You're the birthday girl. For all you know this could be the best strawberry in the world and you won't be able to taste it." I said. **[1]**

Ally smiles at me and exclaims a quiet, "If you say so" and takes a bite out of the strawberry, her lips barely grazing my fingers. The contact sent hot vibes through my whole body. This girl will be the death of me.

"Well?" I ask, joking around.

She swallows and lets out a soft moan of pleasure. I shiver at the moan, my teenage hormones kicking in.

"You're absolutely right Moon, best strawberry ever." she said, grinning from ear to ear.

We're staring at each other now. Hazel meets brown in an intense gaze. The pools of hazel on her face continue to mesmerize me. I wasn't sure how long the staring went on but I never wanted it to end.

**A/N: If this chapter gets five reviews by tomorrow, I'll put up a new chapter right away! Don't worry the next chapter will explode your Auslly feels! Lol! Thanks for reading again!**

**1- Yes I know it's from HSM but the scene was so cute I couldn't resist! I don't own HSM or Disney (dur)**


	5. It was already perfect

Ally's POV

Austin took me to a beautiful rooftop and now we're just sitting here staring at each other. His chocolate brown eyes are like a drug to me. I couldn't tell you how long we were staring at each other but honestly, I didn't want it to end. My brain starts to glance at his lips then back at his eyes. Austin's eyes were mimicking my actions as well. I didn't know what would happen next but I hope it was something excellent.

"Ally?" Austin whispers almost to soft to hear.

"Yeah?" I question nervously, never breaking our gaze.

"As beautiful as your eyes are, the sun is about to set." he blushes and smiles softly.

At the same time, we both turn our heads and stare at the sky painting a canvas of pink, purple, and orange. It absolutely takes my breath away. I couldn't believe I've never seen something like this before. I inhale and exhale deeply as a grin wipes across my face. As I glance at Austin, he was smiling too. This was probably the best present anyone has ever given me. I didn't want to leave here, ever.

Austin scoots over the slightest bit and our thighs are actually touching. I blush madly but try to be nonchalant about it. I felt like this was a good time to lean my head on his shoulder like I've done many times but this time something was very different. His shoulder was very warm and comforting. His muscular arm wraps around the small of my back and his hand is touching my stomach slightly. It was the most comfortable and relaxed I've been in a while. Somehow the hem of my shirt had risen a bit and Austin was touching my skin. He didn't try anything, he wasn't even the one that did anything to the shirt. His fingers were sending goosebumps through my whole body. But I didn't mind at all.

Austin's POV

We're cuddling. Ally and I are cuddling. Ally's head is on my shoulder. My arm is around her back. This was really happening. Her head has been on my shoulder before but this time I felt like it wasn't in a friendly way. We just sat there, cuddling and breathing deeply. I was trying to contemplate my next move. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I knew that because it was her first kiss I had to make it special. Now I know what you're thinking, wasn't Dallas her first kiss considering he sexually abused her? No actually. Ally wasn't ready to kiss yet in the relationship but Dallas was ready to take her virginity like picking a banana out of the fruit bowl. That's when the abuse started. He would grab her ass and ...other places. Try to give her hickies and things of that nature but he never kissed her on the lips because Ally got away before he could. Now that creep is on parole in Maine I believe; his parents wanted to move away before the story got out. I just pray that she is ready to kiss me back if it happens. I don't want her to be scared or go back into the state she was about a year ago.

Just then I remembered it's been an hour since we got our tattoos which meant that we could take the gauze off our wrists. I move my arm off of her reluctantly and move slightly out of our cuddling state. She looks at me worriedly like she's done something wrong. I give her a slight smile, hoping to reassure her that I enjoyed every moment. She still kept her look so I decided to speak up.

"Ally, it's been an hour." I whisper.

"An hour since what?" she asks really confused.

"Since we got the tattoos," I whisper as I grab her left hand. She gasps at the sudden movement but smiles sweetly. I flip her hand over and gently remove the gauze. The piano tattoo was visible in a few seconds and Ally's face lights up like a glow stick after being cracked. She then grabs my left arm and removes the gauze in the same fashion. We look at each other and smile bright like a young kid. Ally holds up her wrist to mine and I notice a tear draw down her cheek. Her smile never left her face. I use my thumb and remove the tear, gazing intently into her eyes. I hadn't noticed until now how close our faces were. I could smell the strawberry on her breath and it was the sweetest smell. I glance at her pink plump lips and my mind starts to go insane. My breath hitches and I felt like I couldn't move. Her eyes are on my lips too. Our lips were centimeters, no millimeters apart yet neither of us knew what to do next.

Ally's POV

Austin and I just removed the gauze from our wrists and our matching tattoos were visible once again. I held mine up to his and couldn't help but shed a small tear. Austin's thumb pad wipes it so carefully as he stares into me. We were centimeters scratch that millimeters apart from each other, our lips so very close. My body goes numb and I didn't know what to do next. I was praying for Austin to make the move already and kiss me dammit. His hand slowly reaches my cheek and caresses it with such gentleness. My mind goes insane at the contact. He started to lean his head in and I start to lean in as well. I'm so nervous but I slowly close my eyes, waiting for our lips to touch already.

Austin's POV.

My hand was on her cheek. She wasn't moving away so I took this as my chance to move in. She started to lean in as well but I could tell right then she was very nervous. If I told you that I wasn't nervous too, I would be a lying little turd.

"Don't be nervous," I murmur so silently.

She blushes madly but her eyes were slowly starting to close. Now's my chance. Something I've wanted to do since our hands first touched on that piano almost 3 years ago. I turn my head slightly to the side and go in for the kill. Before my mind could register anything else, I felt her soft lips on mine. I use my hand on her cheek to pull her even closer and my mind was wiped clear. It took her a minute but she finally started kissing back. There was no where in the world I would rather be than right here, on her soft lips. I could tell her lip gloss was vanilla cupcake because that's what I tasted. I smile against her lips and kiss her with more passion then my body could produce at the moment. Her delicate hands move up to my neck and wraps around. I move my hands to her waist and pull her even closer to me until our chests were touching. I couldn't think about anyone else at the moment instead of her. Sadly, oxygen plays a big part in our survival on earth and we have to pull apart. Our foreheads were still touching as we breathe in each other. Her hazel eyes open carefully as she gazes at me. I open my eyes and we immediately are staring yet again. She's smiling so beautifully and I knew at that moment that she was the one. The one I needed to be with for the rest of my existent.

Ally's POV

He kissed me. My best friend, my partner, my helper, my comforter, my safety kissed me. It was the perfect moment. The perfect kiss. His love for me poured out and I hope mine did too. His lips were so warm and made me feel safe. Our foreheads were still touching, my arms still around his neck and his arms still around my waist. I had dreamed about my first kiss as most teenagers have but this was more than I would've ever came up with. He was smiling and I was as well.

"Ally, that was the best thing that has ever happened to me," he whispers, his lips barely grazing mine with every word.

"Austin, I couldn't have imagined a better first kiss," I say grinning from her to ear.

"What about a second one?" he whispers huskily. This makes me shiver out of pleasure.

Crash. His lips are on mine once more.

Austin's POV

Ally was an amazing girl as I've already said multiple times. I had wondered probably about a billion times what it would be like to kiss her but I underestimated the power her lips had on me. I kissed her a second time and she didn't pull away or resist in any way. Our lips were moving in what felt like a rhythm. The perfect rhythm. I use one arm to pull her onto my lap, our lips never breaking apart. Her arms wrap tighter around my neck, but not enough to choke me. Personal space didn't exist at this moment in time. Once we both learned how to breathe through our noses so the space would not have to be broken again, I figured I could take things a bit further. I lick her bottom lip, asking for access to which she granted almost immediately; deepening the kiss. She moaned from pleasure and my mind was about to burst.

Ally's POV

Being the teenage girl I am, in romance movies that I've seen there is usually a makeout scene. It's interesting yet weird to watch. But now in this moment with Austin, I understood why people made out. IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING. When his warm tongue darted into my mouth, I thought I was going to explode with happiness. He was such a good kisser. I felt like this moment was better than anything Niclous Sparks could've ever written. And good Lord when he started to bite on my bottom lip, I about melted into soup. I decided that it was time for me to be in control, though. I used my hand to pull gently on his mop of blonde hair pulling him away from my lips. Once our lips weren't connected, I moved to his neck. He moaned out Ally while I smirked against his creamy white skin. I started out with feather light kisses up and down his neck, figuring out the sweet spot depending on his moans. Once the spot was found, I nibbled lightly, using my tongue as well as Austin went insane.

"Oh my god Ally," he moaned out. My self confidence was pretty boosted at this point so I kissed my way up to his ear and nibbled lightly on the lobe.

Austin's breathing was hitched as he let out one last pleasure-filled moan. I pulled away from his ear to look at him straight in the face. I smiled at the wonderful job I did as he slowly opened his eyes, his breath inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"You...are...a...mastermind..." he let out between breaths. I laugh silently but before I could do anything else, Austin pulled me closer, his mouth right by my ear.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun," his husky voice whispers into my eardrums as my lungs forget their job. I could feel a smirk on his face as he began his work. He pulled my hair to one side as I craned my neck to give him better access. He kissed under my earlobe and down my neck with such passion. I moaned with bliss at his actions.

"A-austin," I manage to moan out.

He smiled against my skin and whispered, "Say my name again Ally"

"Austin" I whisper as I bite down hard on my lip.

He began sucking the shit out of my skin and it was amazing. He nibbled slightly then his tongue came into play as well. I moaned so loud, I was afraid someone would hear us. My body tensed up and went numb as Austin's brilliant mouth did it's job. He was better than anything that creep Dallas could do. I hated Dallas with a passion when he did this kind of stuff to me, but with Austin I felt like it was meant to be. I knew that I would have to use all the makeup in my drawer to cover up the hickey I knew was forming, but I didn't give a living two shits. Oooh, bad language Ally. Psh I know, the badass in me was coming out tonight. That didn't make me sound cool, did it? Oh well.

Austin's POV

I knew I left a major hickey on Ally's neck that her parents would slaughter me for if they found out I did it but I didn't care. I pulled away when I knew Ally was about to explode and made my way back to her beautiful face. She was smiling with her eyes closed. Her breathing was deep but she looked happier than I've seen her in a while. Her eyes begin to flutter open slowly and she looks up at me with a huge grin. I smile back sweetly at her. I give her a slight peck on her lips. She blushes china doll red and looks away embarased by it. I use my pointer finger to touch her chin to cause her to look at me. Her beautiful hazel eyes look up slightly. I knew I needed to tell her. I mean she already let me kiss her and...everything.

"I love you Ally Marie Dawson," I whisper shyly.

"I love you too Austin Monica Moon," she whispers, chuckling at my middle name.

I roll my eyes at her using my full name but a smile creeps onto my lips too.

"Be mine?" I say with all the love my heart could give.

"I was already your's" she whispers.

No longer did this need to be perfect, it already was.

**A/N: Yay cheesy ending! Lol thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope you guys enjoyed this mini fan fiction. Be sure to look out for my new one coming soon! It's going to be great...I hope. Thanks again, you guys are wonderful! Let me know what you think about their makeout session. It was the first one I've ever written so I don't know if it was any good. **

**I love you guys! ~Emily**


End file.
